


Good Vibrations

by annamariestark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Cockwarming, Consensual Sex, Edging, F/M, Overstimulation, sex toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/pseuds/annamariestark
Summary: You've been teasing Julian and Asra. Tonight it's your turn.





	Good Vibrations

You’ve been lying on the bed for a while now. You vaguely regret teasing Julian and Asra so relentlessly this week, because tonight they have turned the tables on you.

At Asra’s command, you have been cockwarming Julian for what seems like hours. His hard length feels incredible inside you, and you can feel him twitch occasionally, but that’s all. He isn’t allowed to move, either. Above your head, Asra sits, clutching a wand vibrator, the head of which is settled firmly on your clit.

You have lost count of how many times he’s edged you. All you know is each time you move in the slightest, he will turn the toy off. Every time you are close to the edge, he will turn the toy off. And you had _better_ tell him if you are close, or there will be consequences.

Occasionally, Julian clenches his pelvic floor muscles, causing his cock to swell inside you. He does it now, pressing against your walls in such a delicious way, hitting you _just right_, and you keen, bucking your hips against him, desperate for any kind of friction.

“No, no,” Asra tuts, and withdraws the toy. “No moving.”

“This isn’t fair,” you sigh. “It was only a little teasing.”

“A little?” Julian peers down at you and swells once more. “You pushed me against a wall in an alley and nearly made me come in my pants. In broad daylight. That’s hardly little, my darling.”

Well, okay, maybe there was that. You’d also hidden behind the shop counter this morning while Asra was attempting to make a sale, kneeling in front of him, giving kitten-licks to and sucking on his cock, stroking him with your hand until he was dripping pre-come onto the floor. You had stopped just short of him coming, dancing away upstairs when he made a grab for you after the customers had left.

“Payback,” Asra grins and turns the toy back on. You whine, but remain still, as hard as it may be. Every fiber of your being is begging you to rock against the toy, to press your hips up to where Julian’s body meets yours.

Asra rewards you with an increase in intensity from the vibrator, and you cry out.

“Asra! P-please!”

“Oh, that’s hardly begging,” Asra says firmly, turning the toy up again. “You can do better. You have to do better. Be a good girl, and we’ll let you come.”

“I want to come, please,” you say breathily. “I’m getting clos—damn it!” You exclaim as Asra turns the intensity down to a pulsing pattern, just light enough to tease, never enough to make you come. Just as the pulsing reaches a peak, it stops and starts again.

“How does she feel, Ilya?” Asra asks, biting his lip. “I can’t wait to have my turn. If only she'd be good, we could move this along,” he adds with a wink at you.

“Oh, divine as usual,” Julian murmurs. “Her little cunt is so wet, she’s dripping around me. Are you sure I can’t fuck her yet?”

“Mmhmm,” Asra replies. “She hasn’t earned it yet.”

“I have, I have!” You crane your neck to look up at Asra. He reaches down with his other hand, trailing fingertips down your neck, and you can’t help yourself. You squirm. The toy turns off.

“You know the rules.”

“You did that on purpose!” He smiles mischievously.

“Likely with about as much purpose as you’ve been a brat this week.”

You frown and squeeze Julian’s cock as tight as you can. He whimpers.  
“Please let me move, Asra?” He asks. He’s flushed from the chest up, and bows down to kiss you deeply.

“Not yet. Definitely not.”

“Asra, _please._ I’m trying so hard to be good. Please, let him fuck me, I want to come, please.”

“That was better, but still not good enough.” He turns the intensity back up. Julian runs a hand lightly over your breast, cupping it firmly, leaning to suckle on one nipple.

“Ilya!” He chuckles and nips at you. Your entire body twitches, and the toy goes back to its pulsating pattern. You whine and buck your hips.

“You know that’s not the way to get what you want,” Asra laughs.

“I want—please. Please, please, please, I want to come,” you beg. “Asra, please, let Julian fuck me, let me come, please… I’ve been so patient, please, I’m getting close, I’m—”

The toy turns off again.

You’re crying now, tears streaming, and you blink them away as you look up at Asra. He turns the toy back on and gives a small nod to Julian, who begins to thrust roughly, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into your soaking cunt, setting a breakneck pace that leaves you breathless. Asra turns the toy onto its highest setting and presses it more firmly against your clit, and you scream as an orgasm hits nearly immediately. You don’t have any time to come down from your high. Julian continues to fuck you, his hands and mouth roaming over your body, leaving open mouthed kisses and bites. Asra does not relent this time as you lay there, writhing under Julian, and together, they pull a second, a third, a fourth, orgasm from you easily.

“Mmm, gods, Asra, she feels so good,” Julian manages to get out. “I… oh gods, I think I might come too.”

“Come inside her” Asra commands. Julian obeys, keening as he spills himself, as his body shudders against your own, setting you off again. As you come undone, you’re vaguely aware that they are switching places. You moan as you are momentarily robbed of the fullness you’d so been enjoying, of the vibrations of the toy, before Asra is between your legs, lining his cock up with your slit, pushing into you hard and fast. Julian replaces the toy on your clit, and you rut into it.

“I… oh gods, Asra, Ilya, I… please, I’m so sensitive, please, please,”

“You want us to stop now?” Asra chuckles. “I still haven’t come, and I know you can come again.” On cue, Julian turns the toy up, and you buck your hips into Asra’s as the force of another orgasm hits you hard.

You’re babbling now, vision swimming, as you feel Asra’s strokes begin to slow, become erratic, and he comes, taking you with him. Black spots burst in your vision, and you arch your back, as you feel his cock twitching and pulsing inside you.

The next thing you know, you are being cradled between the two of them. You can see some damp rags on the bedside table, and Julian passes you a cup of water, holding it so you can drink. You think you might never stop shaking after all they just put you through, and the three of you settle down into the pillows, a tangle of limbs, soft cuddles, and light loving kisses. You sigh happily as you drift off to sleep in the arms of the ones that you love.


End file.
